


I really hope you’re happy with what you’ve caused Gregory

by xiamer



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NOTHING IN THIS FUCKING FANDOM HAS TAGS, Other, also minarchist is an enby bc im a minarchist and an enby, ancap/libertarian is mentioned, because they’re like literally canon so i HAD to, i can’t believe i wrote this shit, i don’t rlly give a shit, i guess, i was so serious about it too, im losing my goddamn mind, is hoppean ooc ?, they are POLITICAL IDEOLOGIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiamer/pseuds/xiamer
Summary: So that was what Minarchist was good for; that’s what they learned their purpose was; they went out, night after night to ensure that NAP wouldn’t be violated on any side.The ideologies never really needed sleep per say, since they weren’t human they could function fine enough without any of those basic needs for survival. However, they definitely felt better after indulging in something like that. Minarchist never felt that they needed to give in and rest. Sure, they definitely wouldn’t feel as terrible as they did everyday, but that wasn’t very important.i honestly just wanted to be the 300th centricide fic, not even gonna lie
Relationships: Hoppean/Minarchist, Minarchist/Hoppean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	I really hope you’re happy with what you’ve caused Gregory

**Author's Note:**

> i quite simply cannot believe i genuinely put effort into this
> 
> hi im el and im a dumbass that got emotional over these two  
> y’all wouldn’t even WANT to hear my emotional thoughts on egoism 🤠
> 
> anyways if you didn’t read the tags minarchist is non binary, because *i* am non binary and am also a minarchist (sorta)
> 
> but bc of this fact hoppean kinda misgenders them, just bc he’s hoppean and he’s like a fucking anarcho nazi, he simply doesn’t understand it cuz everything is degeneracy to them 
> 
> it can be read as rlly platonic or romantic, whatever butters your bagel
> 
> forgive the spelling mistakes but it’s like 1 am or something idfk

Ancapistan, though it obviously had the Anarcho connotations, was home to all of the LibRight ideologies, including Minarchist. Though they aligned mostly with Ancap, they were not _quite_ as extreme as the extremist, for obvious reasons. The four main ideologies of Ancapistan all had shared values, but also disagreed on other ideas. 

Ancap believed in the total abolition of a state; the world was to be viewed as a business for him. The other LibRights agreed mostly on this idea; an idea of at the very least, a _limited_ government; and they agreed with the capitalistic values as well. However, Ancap did have some… questionable, at best, morals. A lot of disagreements had occurred over certain aspects of his cultural values, mostly between Ancap and Libertarian, but the only real arguments came from the discussion of the state’s place in Ancapistan. 

Ancap believed there should be no state. Libertarian believed in at least half of a state, but severely limited in comparison to what any Authoritarian believed. Minarchist themself believed that the state should really only be around to make sure the NAP was safely abided by. Hoppean believed… whatever he believed.

They were all culturally right, but some farther than others. Ancap and Libertarian were probably around the same area, however they were both rather culturally ambiguous. They had rightist views, and some lefitst views that would guarantee profit. Perhaps that was the reason for their highly publicised wedding; they wanted to appeal to any LibLefts who were thinking of moving to Ancapistan. The reason they had given was a vague “tax benefits”, but since taxation is theft, there were none in the city. 

Hoppean was definitely the most far right out of anyone in the entirety of Ancapistan. He might not be as extreme as Ancap, but his cultural values were. He opposed degeneracy of any nature, but only _he_ was allowed to define what degeneracy consisted of. Ancap always said that he’d probably get along Nazi very well, considering their shared disgust towards minorities and degenerates. 

Minarchist never really even figured out their own cultural beliefs. They were accepting of anyone, but weren’t sure if that would technically place them closer to Ancom as opposed to Ancap. In the end Minarchist simply learned that they were there for one reason- to employ their own ideal night-watchman state. And since Ancap didn’t want any sort of government, they enforced it themself. So that was what Minarchist was good for; that’s what they learned their purpose was; they went out, night after night to ensure that NAP wouldn’t be violated on any side. 

The ideologies never really needed sleep per say, since they weren’t human they could function fine enough without any of those basic needs for survival. However, they definitely _felt_ better after indulging in something like that. Minarchist never felt that they needed to give in and rest. Sure, they definitely wouldn’t feel as terrible as they did everyday, but that wasn’t very important. 

Minarchist suddenly broke away from their thoughts to realise that that was exactly what they were doing right now; exactly where they were. They checked their watch and noticed it was past two in the morning. Minarchist sighed and looked around. Had they been standing in the same spot when thinking? 

It was difficult to see, due to the early hours of the morning and poorly lit streets, but Minarchist noticed that they had definitely been walking whilst letting their mind run. Wherever they were now, only god knew. They sighed again and tried to look for recognisable landmarks or buildings; it seemed to them that they were in their least favourite part of Ancapistan. Interestingly enough, it was also the part where Hoppean lived. Minarchist fully believed that Hoppean alone was what made the part of the area so nerve-wracking to be alone in. Despite not actually being afraid of him, Minarchist still felt the area was simply a _tad_ unsafe. Perhaps that was why their brain unconsciously brought them there; after all, they _were_ on patrol for violations of the NAP. 

However, due to Minarchist’s severe lack of sleep, even moreso than usual, combined with the shitty roads prevalent throughout the entire country, and the low light level, they soon found themself tripping over something akin to a pothole in the road. Probably a pothole, but you never knew with Ancapistan; it could’ve been literally anything given how the roads were practically a warzone. 

Whatever it was, Minarchist tripped because of it. They only half-registered themself fall; suddenly they were just on the ground and they had no idea what had happened. However, they felt themself go out as soon as they realised they were on the ground. 

Maybe “indulging” in sleep would actually have been an intelligent idea. 

  
  
  


“Listen Ancap, I’m trying my goddamn best here. I- no! of _course_ I didn’t do anything.”

Minarchist awoke, some indeterminable amount of time later, to the sound of an argument, most likely occurring over the phone. Their brain was out of it enough to not entirely be able to register who was talking, but they were able to see that they were laid out across a large couch. There was a single blanket over them, most likely placed by the person on the phone, whose back was currently facing them. 

“Yes- yes I know. I know. I _know._ I know-“

“ _What_ do you know?” muttered Minarchist from their place on the couch. 

The person clearly heard them and whipped around. _Hoppean_ , their brain helpfully supplied. 

“Okay Ancap I’m gonna need to call you back. No, he’s not dead, he’s awake. Yes! I’m going to be fine dealing with this shit, now go back to being degenerate with Libertarian or whatever it is that you two do.”

And with that Hoppean promptly hung up the phone. He then walked over and sat down in a chair that was facing the couch where Minarchist was still laying down. Minarchist propped themself up on an elbow as Hoppean settled down. 

“So how did I-“

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

They both began speaking at the same time but Minarchist, ever the gentleman, waved for Hoppean to go first. The other ideology sighed before starting. 

“What in the goddamn hell is wrong with you? Are you a fucking idiot? Just walking around the streets at night- I know we have the private police and all but that doesn’t help the roads be any less shitty.”

Minarchist noticed that Hoppean seemed irrationally angry. Sure they were comrades, but it still seemed strange to see the other LibRight so angry about their night patrol. 

“I do this every night,” they stated confusedly.

Hoppean seemed to be seething at this point. 

“ _Every_ night? That’s probably why I found you, passed out on the streets you fucking stupid-“

Hoppean abruptly cut off when he seemed to notice Minarchist looking away. They were used to being insulted by him; used to being called a degenerate; but that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

They understood that Hoppean was culturally far right, and there wasn’t much anyone could do about that given that that was just how his ideology worked. However, it still made Minarchist’s heart ache a little more every time Hoppean insulted them. 

They had sat up fully by this point and had tucked their knees into their chest. Minarchist kept averting their eyes from Hoppean however; they didn’t know if they could look at him without crying. 

Hoppean sighed and laid a surprisingly gentle hand on their knee. 

“What happened?”

It was so soft and unusual for Minarchist’s companion to speak in that manner that they had to do a double take. 

“What?”

“Listen, I’m… sorry. About the whole, being a dick thing? I guess that’s the best way to put it. I dunno, I guess I just… cared too much?”

Hoppean shifted on the chair, clearly uncomfortable with the emotional vulnerability he was showing. Minarchist could only stare at him for a second before tears brimmed in their eyes, and fell down their cheeks, blue eye first, then gold. They let out a small sniffle, which seemed to startle and unnerve Hoppean even more.

“Sorry,” they choked out, “that’s just… I’ve never had someone say something like that to me, and no offence to you, but I just wasn’t expecting it from you.”

That made Hoppean look away a little guiltily, but when he looked back up Minarchist was holding out their arms towards him. They offered him a shy smile. 

“Indulge me?”

Hoppean stiffly got out of his chair and sat down next to Minarchist on the couch. They immediately wrapped their arms around his neck and leaned into his side. He froze a little but soon wound his arms around Minarchist’s small figure. They were still crying a little, but gave him a small smile. 

Minarchist was expecting for Hoppean to pull away at any second, given how they were practically on his lap, call them a degenerate and kick them out of his flat. However, shockingly enough, Hoppean offered a small smile back. It was toothy and awkward, but it was still the most wonderfully intimate thing Minarchist had ever seen. 

“I…” they trailed off a little bit, “sometimes I get caught up in my responsibility. It’s- I love it in Ancapistan, don’t get me wrong, but we all have such different ideas of how little government we ought to have. I think we should just have enough for the NAP, but I know Ancap thinks it should be absolutely nothing. So I guess since I can’t really fight him in that aspect, I just do what I can for myself, y’know? I’m the Night-Watchman state, so I patrol the streets at night, making sure no one violates the NAP. But I guess I just… forget to do anything else. We don’t really need sleep, so I don’t.”

Minarchist ended their speech with a small shrug. They noticed Hoppean looking at them disapprovingly and still concernedly. 

“You should still sleep, it’s degenerate not to.”

“Bold words for someone with eye bags deeper than the Mariana Trench. Seriously, Dracula looks more alive than you.” 

“Whoah there Min, seems like a violation of your NAP.”

Minarchist wiped any remaining tears from their cheeks and turned the opposite from Hoppean, a pout appearing on their face. 

“Well clearly you don’t know the definition because it actually isn’t-“ they were cut off by a large yawn; trying and failing to stifle it before Hoppean picked up on the obvious. 

“Maybe you should sleep,” Hoppean shrugged, “not that it makes any difference to me but y'know.”

Minarchist hummed in agreement, before turning to face Hoppean again. 

“Stay?” 

It was phrased almost like a plea, and Minarchist could see their companion attempt to hide the soft expression from coming onto his face. 

“Of course,” he whispered gently. 

Hoppean leaned against the arm of the couch, pulling Minarchist back with him, moving their head onto his chest, and dragging the blanket over the both of them, careful to not suffocate Minarchist with it. 

Their eyes were closed and they were already on the verge of unconsciousness, but before they fell asleep, Minarchist breathed out a soft sentence.

“This is pretty degenerate you know.”

Hoppean chuckled lightly. 

“I guess it is, but I can’t find it in me to give enough of a shit to stop.”

Minarchist hummed and tightened the embrace they had with him before drifting off into the most peaceful sleep they’d ever experienced. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so that was that 
> 
> im not a poli sci major, i am a 15 year old who posts les mis fics on the internet and listens to p4rkr, if the ideologies seem a little off cut me some fucking slack 
> 
> anyways, if anyone who knows me by my other fics reads this, hi, sorry about disappearing for a month and then posting a Jreg fic instead of updating any of my wips 
> 
> hope you enjoyed at least
> 
> i took this too seriously for the basis of it being a 23 year old man playing different political ideologies going on a mission to kill other political ideologies


End file.
